


Alien Donuts in Sunnydale

by Unfeathered



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Donuts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: A little bit of crack
Kudos: 3





	Alien Donuts in Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> So waaaay back in November 2007, [donutsweeper](https://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/) began a series of crack fics wherein alien donuts with a certain - aphrodisiac - quality began sweeping from fandom to fandom. This was my (single, apart from a minor reference in [Master Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150527)) contribution to the craze!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/56244.html) on 4 December 2007

"Where's donut-boy got to anyway?" Spike demanded, crossing his feet on the Magic Box table amongst the ancient texts. "Ought to be here by now."

Buffy gave him a snotty look. "You don't even need to eat!"

Spike lifted one dark eyebrow and smirked. "Like to dunk 'em in my blood. All that sugar, melting in…"

"Thank you, Spike, for that delightful image," Giles said dryly, while the girls shuddered agreement.

The bell jangled and Xander ambled in, munching a donut. "Oh, at last!" Spike turned, reaching out – and stopped dead.

"Oi. What 'cha looking at me like that for?"


End file.
